


Exploring

by snakeling



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Harry/Snape - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-16
Updated: 2005-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The loss of one sense only makes the others sharper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploring

**Author's Note:**

> Follow-up to [Friends with Benefits #5](http://www.walkingtheplank.org/archive/viewstory.php?sid=2230) by Perfica.

Harry stretched on the bed. “I’m all yours.”

Hesitantly, Snape reached to where he thought Harry was. His hand met warm skin, and he petted around, trying to identify the area. There was the unmistakable feeling of a bone under his fingers, a long bone that could only be a clavicle. Snape followed it until his fingers found the hollow of Harry’s neck. He stroked the patch of skin there, relishing the gasps and whimpers Harry produced.

After a moment, his hands went up, lightly exploring Harry’s face. He passed his thumb over Harry’s lips, once, twice, until Harry opened his mouth and sucked the thumb inside, teasing the digit with his teeth. Snape released his thumb, and traced a wet path over Harry’s cheek. Lacing his fingers through Harry’s hair, he immobilised his head and kissed him.

Snape traced Harry’s lips with his tongue, licking against the teeth underneath. Harry opened his mouth, and Snape slid the tip of his tongue inside. There, it met Harry’s own tongue, and for a moment, they teased each other, touching and immediately retracting, sliding one against the other.

Snape broke the kiss with a gasp. His breath was harsh and rasping; his heart was beating erratically. He trailed his hand over Harry’s chest, noticing that Harry’s heart seemed to have similar problems. The movement placed his hand in the vicinity of Harry’s left nipple, and he flipped his thumb over the little nub, smiling when he felt it contract under the caress.

He bent over Harry’s body and took the nipple in his mouth. He kissed it, licked it, bit it, and thoroughly enjoyed the moans and pleas his actions drew from Harry. He trailed his lips down Harry’s body, until he felt his tongue fall down in a crevice he quickly identified as Harry’s navel. He tried licking it too, but Harry was ticklish there, and the only reaction Snape got was a positively _girlish_ giggle.

Snape quickly left the offending place and slid down lower. He felt around with his hands until he found Harry’s thighs, and he pushed them apart and up. He slid his hands up Harry’s thighs until they met on the soft skin between his balls and his arsehole. With one hand, Snape began massaging Harry’s sac; with the other, he firmly stroked Harry’s perineum, drawing a loud moan from Harry when Snape managed to find the prostate.

Snape tried to draw Harry’s cock into his mouth. It kept slipping away, though, and Snape scowled darkly before freeing one of his hand to help him direct Harry’s cock toward his mouth. He breathed in deeply, taking in the heavy scent of Harry’s arousal. He peeled off the foreskin from the head, and licked the soft skin there as he would a lollipop. A hand grabbed his hair painfully.

“Stop that right now, or _I_ stop.”

A whimper was his only answer, though the hand did free his hair, returning to grabbing the sheets, or so Snape assumed.

Snape turned his attention back to the cock he was holding. He licked all around Harry’s cock-head, using only the tip of his tongue, pushing it between skin and foreskin, sliding it in the slit, insisting on the little hole nested there. The hand returned to his hair, but it tried to push him away, this time.

“Sev— I will —”

In answer, Snape drew the entire head inside his mouth and suckled hard on it. Warm seed filled his mouth, accompanied by a breathless moan from somewhere above. Snape kept it into his mouth, not swallowing. He dragged himself up his lover’s body, and using his hands to position himself, kissed Harry.

He shared with him the mouthful of semen, feeling it slide over both of their tongues, until there was none left. Breathing heavily, he fell down on Harry and rolled over so that he didn’t crush the smaller man under his weight.

“Brilliant! And now I get to have fun with your body, too!”

Even blind, Snape could imagine the wicked smile gracing his lover’s face. He groaned, but it was of anticipation.


End file.
